Transforming Desire
by Spindelhona
Summary: Inuyasha's turned yokai and currently he's thirsty for something more juicy than blood. Rated M due to sensitive rules. Also on  where I'm called Sassa.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I have no rights and no income what so ever from this. Declairing: Rumiko Takahashi is a goddess. Transforming desire 

She's running. Finally. It took a good while to make her scared enough to run. I won't kill this one, she's not supposed to be killed, but I still want her scared and running. I reek of blood, reek of the ones who foolishly tried to kill her. My claws ran through them all, shredded them, but she didn't run until that magic of hers was proven useless. So what if I'm locked to the ground a while, she's a human and I can easily catch her anyway. And I will. Oh, I will. After the pleasure of the chase I will catch her and...

There she is. She smells of sweat, fear and concern. I'll reduce those to sweat and fear alone. She hasn't got a prayer and she knows it. I know she knows it.

I land in front of her and she gasps. I like that sound. I'll make her whine too. And scream. She's trembling. She says something, I don't care what. Her voice confirms she's the one. I have every right to do this, more so, I want to. And no one can stop me from taking what I want, not even her.

One quick move and she's nailed to a tree. My body covers hers completely. Her wrists' in my grip, she cannot move. I snarl when she still tries to fight, using her knee to try to harm me. I don't like that, but I approve of her fighting spirit. She is the one. I lean in and bite her over her throat. All I need to do is to put preassure on and she'll die. She knows it. She stiffens and becomes motionless. That's right, submit to me. Let your blood race wildly through your body, but submit to me.

I'm going on instincts now. I cannot remember having done this before, but I know I must remove her garments. If for nothing else so that I can feel her body against mine. Perhaps she can do it for me? I'd like that...

"**Clothes off, now."**

Her fear spikes and she hesitates. I growl and flex my claws, pinching her wrists. She immediately submits. That's my bitch. I step back to watch while she tears her blouse off, bending down to remove shoes and socks, hiding her breasts from me. It's ok, I can wait. I think I can wait. She unzips the skirt, it falls to her feet. Still leaning forward she seeks my approval. She thinks that's enough?! I growl.

"**All**** of it!"**

She pales. She's getting it now. Her frightened voice hits my ears, confirming yet again she's the one. I don't mind her talking as long as she removes her clothes while doing it, but she's not. I step forward and nail her to the tree again, enjoying her chocked gaze. Just look at those flustered cheeks! I've killed for her, I've chased her and I've caught her and I will take her and have her, damnit!

One quick movement by my claws and that breastblocker's gone. I grip her wrists again so I can see, she wants to hide from me. Creamy white and pink softness, all for me to enjoy. She gasps again, seeing my gaze upon her. What, didn't she think I'd appreciate her?

Still holding her I tilt my head. Those pink areas, how do they taste? I lick. Salt. Sweet. Some kind of taste I'll forever think of as _her_. She gasps again and those pink areas turns to buds. They are a perfect fit for my lips. I wonder if...I bite. Oh, now I got my scream! A short, choken one, but still a scream.

I look up. Those raw emotions in her eyes, fear...and unwilling lust. Desire. I knew she'd look like this for me. She's the one. She's _mine_! I let my tounge heat up the other bud as well before pinching it with my teeth. Another gasp, another scream. I think she's screaming my name. I have to rub myself hard against her belly, I ache too much. It's not until I feel her arms around my neck I notice I've let her loose. She submits. She invites me. No kill in the world can top this.

My hands slides down her sides, finds that last piece of garment and claws it loose. It falls to her feet. Her breath's hot on my skin when she whines. Only she can make me feel like this, and this time we'll play it through. I growl, eager to feel her skin, but my own clothes prevents it. But what if she runs while I undress? I want her here, where we are now! Can I tell her?

"**Stay. Don't run."**

She looks at me tentative when I withdraw a few steps, then makes a sudden move as if to leap. My hand shoots out faster than ever, stopping her. I must make her stay! I'm done chasing! I need her!

"**Stay. Please."**

Oh, her eyes! They turn all soft and understanding, how can they be like that now? I don't understand but it seems she'll stay, so I let go. Off haori, off hakama! I keep my eyes on her and she keeps hers at me. She seems to like what she sees, just like I enjoy her. That feeling cannot be described and no one but the two of us will ever know it. But when I want to cover her with me again her tiny hands presses against my chest. NO bitch, why? I'm done chasing! I guess I must seem mad but I'm not. I'm frustrated!

I snarl at her. She speaks, and it seems like I must try to understand this time. I grab her arms and concentrate, staring at her mouth.

"_Inuyasha, do you know? Do you know who I am? Can you please tell me who I am?"_

I don't understand why she needs to ask. There are others and there's _her_. She's a whole different story from everyone else and she should know that. I answer her anyway, hoping I'll be allowed to touch her then. I will do it anyway, but I want to be welcome.

"**You're Ka-go-me. ****Kagome, Kagome, Kagome!"**

A miracle. I'm not touching her. She's touching me, she's pressing me towards her body in a fierce embrace, her hands caressing my back. Her tiny being makes me feel so big, but she ain't scared. I don't want her to fear me anymore, so it's good. Then...she does something. Her mouth trails soft wet marks along my neck and one of her hands slid across my hip, over to the front and grips me.

She holds me. _She _holds me! And her breath is as uneven as mine. She tugs. And again. She works on me with her small hand and I'm lost in emotions. Her hot breath on my skin. Her hand, oh, her hand!!! Wait, where's her other hand? I glance down between us. Her other hand's embedded between her legs, stroking those slick folds. One finger is buried inside her and for every tug, that finger moves in and out of her. Kagome is touching me and herself the same time! My brain tries to comprehend that, not manageing very well. All I know is I must come closer to her. Now.

"**Ka-Kagome, I –I need..."**

"_Don't ask. Just take me!"_

By all hells, what a bitch! And she's mine _minemine_ MINE! Losing it again, I press her against the tree, trying to get inside her by crushing her to me. I really haven't done this before, but being close to her seems like a good start. She hisses and her leg wraps around me. I get the idea and lift her other leg too. Holding her by her thighs I press her back towards the tree. She reaches down and grabs me again, leading the way to her heated core and rubs the head against her slippery opening. I gasp. The nicer side of me still wants permission, but since she said 'just take me', that's what I'll do.

One quick movement up and I'm enfolded by her heat. Fuck! Fuckfuckfuck, I didn't know it'd feel like THIS! And her scream of joy does nothing to cool me off. Lowering her a bit gives me full access to her, and she's wide open to me. I need to rut her hard, so I do. I'm so deep inseide her, she's so close to me, I'm fucking her, fucking _her_, I slam into her with all my force as fast as I can, roaring. She screams my name until she cannot verbalize anymore and that's when I feel the burning ache of desire turn to release. With three more thrusts I fill her to the brim, grunting out my pleasure. Her inner walls throbs around me, assuring she had a good time too.

My knees are weak. Everything spins and when I come to again we're on the ground, leaning towards the tree. Kagome's in my arms and she's smiling. Life cannot ever be better than this. But just as I think that, she proves me wrong. She whispers.

"_I love you, Inuyasha."_

This girl's incredible. I chased her as a yokai. I scared her. I could've harmed her. But she saw a glimpse of _me _when I begged her to stay and she lured me out of the yokai, allowing _me _to take her, making sure my insecurity wouldn't stop us again. She gave herself to me, a gift no one else has ever offered, and now she gives me her love as well as her body. I cannot help myself sounding a little choked when I say:

"**Keh, and I love you, wench!"**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ok, I think I've removed the most annoying typos now at least. Please tell me if I missed something, I really don't trust auto-correction. As for it being unclear that Inuyasha is a yokai first and then transforming back... it's supposed to be unclear. This is a fiction supposed to be red twice, the second time with that knowledge in mind. So go on, on to round two: )


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Rumiko Takahashi owns Inuyasha. **

Kagome did her best not to glance behind her to see to Inuyasha. If she let her guard down for even a second the bandits would get her, she knew it. For now they kept their distance, unsure of what magic she might have in her bag and the power of her arrows. They didn't seem to know a mikos power wouldn't turn against humans – or at least, hers wouldn't. Kagome never knew she would be thanking herserlf yet again for being a vain girl, but the hairspray and lighter in her hands was the only thing keeping the bandits at bay for the moment since Inuyasha was rended useless due to the yokai exterminating smoke. Where the hell had they gotten those pills anyway? At least Kagome thought they had used pills, because no natural herb could leave this strench! It even affected her.

Kagome fought yet again to keep her gaze focused straight ahead, keeping the locked positions intact. Typical of her she had realised too late that she and Inuyasha had been hearded towards a cliff. Typical of her she had too late seen the hand that shot out and stole Tessaiga away from Inuyasha. The weapon would not transform for her, but she could at least have used it as a backup or something. Now someone in the mass of men in front of her had it and that's why she had to make sure no one would get to hurt Inuyasha.

These men had murder in their eyes and without Tessaiga Inuyasha was bound to go into a killing spree. Kagome still hurt for how bad he had hurt after the last one. Such selfloathing, so low faith in himself, such determination he had afterwards to make sure it would never happen again! And how much she had fought to make him see she would never think low of him, that she and the others wouldn't leave him for something he couldn't control.

Kagome would be damned if she let these men ruin all their hard work. She would not let them harm Inuyasha in that way. She would rather end up hurt herself.

And end up hurt she would she realised when a sudden movement just outside her line of vision caused her to drop the lighter.

"Get the yokai first!" someone shouted and Kagome grabbed for her bow and an arrow, well knowing they would do no use in this short range anyway. That's why she had grabbed for the hairspray in the first place. That and panic. And now Kagome seemed to be panicking again, which wasn't so strange since the loud thumps and groans coming from a beating already resounded behind her. Kagome dropped her bow to spin around and aid Inuyasha in any way she could. He was more or less unconscious and it was only a matter of time before those men went from foot and fists to weapons. But Kagome barely had time to turn a quarter before someone grabbed and janked her hair, making her yell out in unexpected pain.

The movements came to a hault when greedy eyes turned towards Kagome and her captor, something the man currently working on balding her straw by straw did not like.

"What are you looking at? Stop playing around and kill the beast! One of them has the Shikon no Tama!"

Kagome heard the displeasured grunts as the men complied – and then the sickening sound of sharpened weapons cutting through skin, tissue and flesh, reaching bones. Regardless of the grip the man still hand on her hair Kagome whipped around and screamed her companions, her protectors, her beloveds name.

"_INUYASHA!!!!"_

"Shut up, wench!" The familiar insult did not call forth the rage that normally filled Kagome because the pain of being tugged backwards by her shirt and thus nearly strangeled drowned out any other feeling. No, one more emotion came through too: the feeling of utter hoplessness and defeat. Kagome knew she had neither the strength nor the skill to fight off even one fullgrown armed man, much less about twenty. This was it.

Or maybe not.

A low growl was the only warnings the bandits got before the fallen hanyou suddenly opened his eyes, his now blue and red eyes holding a promise of pain and death. Kagome was fortunate enough to be spared from the sight of the slaughter because the man holding her by her shirt did not stay around to be a witness. He ran and she had no choise but to run along, her hands twisting her shirt so she wouldn't be strangeled.

Kagome tried to gather her thoughts. The only thing that could help Inuyasha now was Tessaiga, but that remaind behind them on the scene they left. She had "osuwari" of cause, but that had only helped when Inuyasha was but partly transformed. That time at the slaughter of the other bandits she hadn't dared to use it, not knowing what the outcome would be. There were so many men. They could have killed Inuyasha had he used it. But this time all that seemed to remain was one man.

And her.

Despite how little she wanted to ackknowledge it, Kagome had to admit to herself she didn't know if Inuyasha would spare her life or not. Last time he hadn't recognized her voice, leaving her with no means to reach his heart. How would –

Kagome yelled out loud when the man screamed out in pain and fell forward, pulling her along. Kagome tumbeled to the ground but her impact was not nearly as painful as her captors. Full yokai Inuyasha had charged at him from behind, tackled him to the ground and was now extending his claws for the deadly strike. Kagome got to her feet and yelled:

"_Inuyasha NO!!!"_

But Inuyasha smirked and thrusted his claws through the mans neck, cutting off the screams and pleads forever. Kagome stood and watched the horrid scene and tried to sort out her emotions, her actions, sort out anything inside her head because everything was tumbling around, fighting for a way to the surface and thus ended up getting stucked. That was until Inuyasha slowly turned his head and granted her with the very same smirk.

"**Run."**

At first Kagome did not recognize the voice as one belonging to Inuyasha, nor could she understand the command. Run? Yes, that would be a good idea if she was in danger, but the one in danger here was Inuyasha and he needed help, he needed Tessaiga, and Tessaiga was back at the cliff and that's where Kagome needed to go. Deciding that singel trail of thought was a plan Kagome turned and ineed began to run, but towards the cliff. She knew even after a few steps that she had no chance to outrun Inuyasha should he decide to give chase; that still didn't stop her from being taken by surprise when a clawed hand gripped her shoulder. Kagome felt sharp claws grace her skin without piercing through and then the wolrd was a blur. Kagome managed to hold her balance and when she looked around, she found that Inuyasha had simply brought her back to her starting point: the corpse of her captor. But this time the path to Tessaiga was blocked by her once hanyou companion. Kagome felt the first trace of real fear for her own life run along her spine when Inuyasha bared his fangs in a joyless smirk and once again said:

"**Run."**

Kagome felt like running, it wasn't that. But she knew it would be no good. And there was something within those eyes of Inuyasha, something that Kagome did not recognize as malice. She wasn't given time to think more about it when Inuyasha let out a low growl and cracked his knuckles.

"**I said RUN!"**

Kagome shrieked when Inuyasha leaped towards her, claws ready for a strike. She shrieked the only thing she could.

"_OSUWARI!"_

And then she turned and ran.

The rest is as they say, history.

Now do you see why I never continue my moments? I simply lack the ability to do so. I can't grasp the words, the emotions, the intensity, I can just babble on about "now they do this and now that" yadi yada. And I get so annoyed with myself! So, sorry, but I won't continue any of my moments or one-shots I've labeled as completed, because they already are as completed as I can make them with the ability I have now.

Thanks a bunch to everyone that has reviewed though! I squeal my boyfriend's ears raw in my joy to get them: )

On to a new story: I remain yours truly;

Sassa at or Spindelhona at 


End file.
